Zabilježene /UVOD – Period austrougarske uprave
Zabilježene (Žene i javni život Bosne i Hercegovine u 20. vijeku) UVOD Period austrougarske uprave Razmeđe koje će se ovdje obraditi tiče se smjene dvije imperije na prostoru Bosne i Hercegovine – otomanske i austrougarske. Naglasak će ipak biti na drugom segmentu s obzirom na obim i ciljeve knjige: ovdje se akcentuje određeni period ne težeći pri tom da se nivelišu drugi periodi s obzirom na složenost društvenog konteksta i uopće društvenog determinizma, a posebno ako imamo u vidu genealogiju okcidentalizma, orijentalizma i između njih ugniježđenog balkanizma. Kada govorimo o bh. ženi u periodu austrougarske uprave (bilo da govorimo o ženi kao takvoj, ženama kao posebnoj društvenoj grupi ili pak o ženama koje su se istakle u različitim domenima svoga rada ali i svakodnevice) ne možemo a da se ne osvrnemo na svojevrsni duh vremena na razmeđima različitih epoha. Društvene i kulturne prilike U periodu Osmanske imperije, žene su bile vezane za kuću, njihovo kretanje je bilo ograničeno i praćeno sistemom couverture (pokrivanja) i u oblačenju i u ponašanju, bez obzira na etno-konfesionalnu pripadnost. No, seoske žene su se slobodnije kretale zbog svog učešća u poljoprivrednoj proizvodnji, pa ni kod muslimanki sa sela nije bio u potpunosti prihvaćen običaj sakrivanja lica, iako postoje tendencije da se npr. način života muslimanki iz viših slojeva predstavi kao karakterističan za sve muslimanske žene.1Beljkašić-Hadžidedić, Lj. (1997), Učešće muslimanskih žena u tradicionalnim privrednim djelatnostima u Sarajevu krajem XIX i početkom XX vijeka, Sarajevo, Fondacija za izdavaštvo, str. 59, 61. Dalje, uočena je i tendencija prikazivanja žena kao imaginarnih bića, iako su konkretno učestvovale u tzv. tradicionalnoj privredi i radinostima.Ibid, str. 61.12 Njihova ekonomska produktivnost je bila strogo povezana sa biološkom i obratno, jer jedno bez drugog ne ide u tradicionalnom društvu prošaranom religijskim vrijednostima i načelima. Religija je za žene bila prostor isključivanja, ali i utjehe. Tako npr. u svojim putopisima kroz Bosnu, Hercegovinu i Staru Srbiju, ruski putopisac panslavističke orijentacije opisuje kako se žene pravoslavke, skrajnutei odvojene drvenim rešetkama u posebnom odjelu zvanom priprat ili pritvora u narodu ženska crkva, do koje ne može akustički doprijeti sama liturgija, usrdno mole i krste. Giljferding, A. (1972), Putovanje po Bosni, Hercegovini i staroj Srbiji, Sarajevo, Izdavačko preduzeće Veselin Masleša, str. 55 Putopise su inače pisali i autori iz Austrije u posljednjim godinama osmanske vladavine, s ciljem sticanja uvida u političke, obrazovne i druge (ne)prilike. Papić, M. (1972), Školstvo u BiH za vrijeme austrougarske okupacije (1878–1918), Sarajevo, Izdavačko preduzeće Veselin Masleša, str. 7-8 Iako se osmanski apsolutizam održavao putem zastarjelog i represivnog upravnog aparata, i njega je u XIX vijeku dotakao talas modernizacije, što se ogleda u ukidanju timarsko-spahijskog sistema vojno-feudalnog tipa 1839, odnosno formalnim izjednačavanjem svih građana 1856. godine.Sejfija, I. (2008), Povijesne predispozicije i aktuelni razvoj građanskih asocijacija u BiH, Sarajevo, Friedrich-Ebert-Stiftung, str. 7.[ Pravo na udruživanje je dobijeno 1862, kada dolazi do formiranja crkveno-školskih općina i esnafskih udruženja i do preobražaja čaršije u tzv. esnafsko javno mnijenje,Ibid. iz kojeg je opet bilo isključeno više od 90 % stanovništva koje je živjelo u ruralnim sredinama. U ovom periodu je posebno važan i aktuelan rad, kada je o ženama riječ, Stake Skenderove, koja je u potpunosti, još od najranije dobi, odstupala od uobičajenog oblika ženskog ponašanja. Naučila je da čita i piše u periodu kada nije postojala nijedna djevojačka škola i kada je pismenost stanovništva iznosila svega 3%.Zdero, J. Skenderova, Staka, u A Biographical Dictionary of Women’s Movement and Feminism. Central, Eastern and South-Eastern Europe, 19th and 20th Century (F. de Haan), Budimpešta i New York, CEU Press, str. 514.[ Staka Skenderova je osnovala prvu djevojačku školu u Sarajevu 1858, gdje su organizovani kursevi iz matematike, crtanja, čitanja te učenja staroslavenskog jezika. Učenice su uglavnom bile bosanske Srpkinje, ali su je kasnije pohađale i muslimanke i Jevrejke. Topal Osman-paša, koji je tada obavljao dužnost vezira u BiH, poslao je svoje kćerke da pohađaju ovu školu. U program škole je kasnije uključena i obuka za buduće učiteljice, pa su neke djevojke ostajale da rade u školi. Škola je 1875. zatvorena iz ekonomskih razloga, ali je ostavila traga na putu prosvjećivanja žena BiH.Ibid Dolaskom Austro-Ugarske uprave na ova područja, nakon Berlinskogkongresa, počinje modernizacija društva odozgo. Međutim, zbog suptilnih mehanizama aneksiranja, koja su evoluirala iz okupacije, oni nisu dublje zadirali u društveni i svaki drugi položaj žene, iako jesu otvorili neke nove mogućnosti, vizure i horizonte, kombinovanim pristupom spajanja starog i novog, ili pak suptilnom zamjenom starog za novo zbog postojanja otpora kod stanovništva, sistemom korak po korak. No, austrougarski pristup je bio nekoherentan pa i manipulativan, jer se težilo stvaranju integralnog bosanskog identiteta uz istovremeno korištenje postojećih etno-konfesionalnih podjela u skladu sa principom divide et impera o čemu svjedoči i sačuvana arhivska korespondencija funkcionera nove vlasti. Stoga se često ističe da je Austro-Ugarska više doprinijela razvoju materijalne kulture nego duhovne.Ibid, str. 15. Na nivou svakodnevice ženske običajnosti, posebno je vidljivo,recimo, da krajem XIX vijeka feredža izlazi iz mode (a pored nje se nosi i zar), ali i dalje važe nepisana pravila ako je žena sama da se ne treba duže zadržavati na čaršiji, bila pokrivena ili ne.Beljkašić-Hadžidedić, Lj. n.d., str. 60. Ova pravila o pokrivanju i boravljenju u javnom prostoru važila su za žene sve četiri konfesije. I dok su žene iz imućnijih porodica bile više vezane za kuću, žene iz drugih slojeva su radile u domaćoj radinosti, uslužnim djelatnostima kao i doradi zanatskih proizvoda.Ibid, str. 62-68 Iako se još ne može govoriti o postojanju nekih ženskih profesija odnosno feminizaciji nekih djelatnosti u punom smislu, neke od njih su posmatrane kao prirodno nakalemljene na ono što žena jeste, ali i uslovljene statusom žene iz različitih društvenih grupa. U uslužnim djelatnostima tako govorimo o ženama hamamdžinicama, koje su se brinule o čistoći javnih kupatila, a često i izrađivale i prodavale kozmetičke proizvode; vodonošicama, koje su donosile vodu sa javnih česmi u kuće; aščikadunama koje su kuhale po kućama imućnijih ljudi. Kada je o zanatima riječ, a što je kako navodi Lj. Beljkašić-Hadžidedić javnosti nedovoljno poznato, pošto su žene radile po svojim kućama, učestvovale su u doradi zanatskih proizvoda kao članice domaćinstva nekog zanatlije, ali i za majstore sa kojima nisu bile u srodničkoj vezi,najčešće u kazandžijskom, kazaskom, terzijskom, papudžijskom,kujundžijskom i drugim zanatima. Ibid. Posebno je bitno navesti da se javljaju žene doktorice, žene koje rade u obrazovno-odgojnim institucijama,koje vode tzv. djevojačke škole. Prve žene doktorice su bile strankinje, koje su radile mukotrpno često putujući u nepristupačne predjele. O tome, recimo, svjedoče kako pisanja doktorice Theodore Krajewske iz Krakowa tako i pisanja o njoj, gdje se na slojevit način oslikava društveni kontekst, upućuje se na položaj žena u društvu kroz nijanse her-story pristupa, ali i teškoće vlastitog poziva Opterećivali su nas radom koji je prevazilazio naše snage, ne mislim na žensku snagu, već uopće ljudsku. Mjesne vlasti nisu vodile računa o tome da je liječnička praksa u Sarajevu vrlo otežana zbog brdovitog terena i da su putovanja po sarajevskom okrugu isto tako veoma tegobna. Najlakši je bio ravničarski okrug Banja Luka (...)“ (Theodora Krajewska, 123-128; Betty Ford, 120-122) Doktorica je, po navodima Theodore Krajewske iz 1901, bilo samo četiri, a muslimanske žene i njihovimuževi su preferirali da ih pregledaju doktorice. Tzv. žensko djelovanje, angažman, kreativnost, posebno ako ih sagledamo kroz aspekat razvoja štampe, kulture i umjetnosti raznovrsni su, iako se, kako navodi Sarita Vujković u segmentu kojise tiče štampe koja je počela da buja i bila ne samo odraz društva već i nametanja znakova i simbola kroz mehanizme reprezentacije, prije može govoriti o stereotipovima nego o tipovima. Vujković, S. (2009), U građanskom ogledalu. Identiteti žena bosanskohercegovačke građanske kulture 1878–1921, Banja Luka, Muzej savremene umjetnosti Republike Srpske, str. 96 neke istaknute pojedinke su ih ipak rušile. Tako se npr. novinarstvo kao slobodna profesija smatralo neprikladnim za žene i u Evropi, ali se Milena Mrazović, koja je u Bosnu došla kao dijete, probila u taj poziv kao prva novinarka u BiH, a kasnije i kao vlasnica i urednica lista Bosnische Post. Ibid, str. 96-97. Sam list je prije svega bio okrenut stranoj publici, ali je autorica bila svjesna ovih problema. Npr. u svojim književnim djelima kao što su Skice iz bosanskog života, s ciljem da se stekne uvid u duh nepoznatog i stoga prezrenog,6 Hawkesworth, C. (2000), Women and Verbal Art in Serbia and Bosnia, Budimpešta i New York, Central European University, p. 254. ukazuje na probleme svake imperijalne svijesti u susretu sa drugošću. No, u novinarstvu su se ogledale i domaće žene. Tako je npr. Stoja Kašiković ostala zabilježena kao saradnica, koourednica i administratorka Bosanske vile i ugledna članica srpskih dobrotvornih društava u BiH.Vujković, S., n.d., str. 105-106. Časopisi i glasila su imala višestruku funkciju, predstavljala su prikriveni otpor austrougarskoj politici i načinu gledanja vlasti na ono bosansko, imali su moralno-obrazovnu funkciju jer su uglavnom bili usmjereni prevashodno na kulturu, pouku ali i zabavu, te u nekim slučajevima, kao kada je riječ o mostarskoj Zori, uspjela su da u svojim sredinama stvore snažna duhovna žarišta.Hadžiosmanović, L. (1980), Biblioteke u BiH 1878–1918, Sarajevo, Izdavačko peduzeće Veselin Masleša, str. 39 Vlasti su strogo kontrolisale sadržaje udžbenika u školama i težile brisanju znatnog dijela sadržaja koji se tiče historije i kulture pojedinih naroda u BiH, pa se kroz štampu djelimično odupiralo ovakvoj politici. Kada je o ženskom autorstvu riječ, mnoge žene su pisale pod pseudonimom, ili pod inicijalima, a komentari na njihov rad su često apostrofirali da je riječ o ženi.Vujković, S., n.d., str. 115. Vlasti su u ideološke svrhe pokrenule i vlastite časopise, kao što su listovi Bošnjak i Nada. Prvi broj Nade je izašao 1. januara 1895. i u predgovoru, kao i u samim tekstovima, mogu se iščitati tzv. civilizatorske misije monarhije. Časopis je obilovao kulturnim, umjetničkim i naučnim tekstovima kroz koje su se prelamale kako vizure bosanskohercegovačkog života tako i sadržaji koji su se ticali drugih dijelova monarhije. Često se težilo integraciji ovih raznovrsnih elemenata što je odgovaralo misiji monarhije. Tako se u tekstu Majka u našoj narodnoj pjesmi na idealizovan način veliča uloga majke u odgoju vrlog pojedinca, a ujedno ističe da u njihovim rukama leži sreća ili nesreća pojedinog naroda.Milaković, J. Majka u našoj narodnoj pjesmi. Gragja za narodnu pedagogiju, Nada, br. 1, str. 7. Iako naslov teksta sugestivno navodi da će biti riječ o domaćim majkama, on obiluje imenima majki iz različitih historijskih perioda i kulturoloških miljea što se potkrepljuje citatima evropskih pisaca, filozofa i pedagoga koji sa posebnim pijetetom slave majčinske uloge. Ovakva jedna struktura teksta ukazuje upravo na društveno-političku funkciju časopisa Nada. Naime, kroz sliku idealizovane majke, iako je idealizacija često potkrepljena i historijskim navodima, kriju se misionarske i univerzalističke pretenzije koje teže da integrišu lokalne specifičnosti. Inače, na spisku saradnika časopisa Nada mogu se naći i ženska imena, Milena Mrazović, Zlatica Korač, kao i imena slikarica koje su dolazile iz drugih krajeva monarhije i svojim slikama bosanskih pejzaža, različitih kulturno-historijskih objekata i životne svakodnevice učestvovale u vizuelnoj opremi ovog luksuznog časopisa. Slikarice Anka Linkar, Paula Krampl, Ivana Kobilca su na taj način preko časopisa Nada imale ulogu u afirmaciji afiniteta prema umjetnosti,Vidi: Vujković, S., n. d., str. 39-43. [ ali su i doprinijele da austrougarska politika kroz likovnu umjetnost koju je protežirala dobije svoje konture. Begić, A. (1978), Slikarstvo, u Umjetnost BiH 1894–1923, Sarajevo, Umjetnička galerija BiH Ono što je pak bitno podvući je da se u novinarstvu, a prije svega u novinarskim sadržajima i žanrovima mogu otkriti začeci aktivizma. Tako u tekstu Jelene Belović Bernadžinovkse objavljenom u mostarskoj Zori stoji: :Moderna je žena samostalan individualitet, kome ne treba tek tuđi dah, da ga dozove i probudi u život i svijest, pa one za to i ne utehnu, kada im otmeš taj dah, što im je slučaj oduzeo. (...) Moderna žena neće nikada pasti na ženske slabosti. One kuražno stupaju u borbu života (...)''Belović-Bernadankovska, J. Moderne žene, Zora, god. 4, br. 12, str. 393. '' Autorica u tekstu pokazuje duboko poznavanje vladajućih muško-ženskih stereotipa, diskursa u oblasti psihologije i fiziologije,etike i književnosti (npr. kroz sliku Geteove Grätchen iz Fausta), ali i domete ženskog angažovanja. Za nju su Amerikanke prvakinje jer su kroz svoja društva, saveze i aktivnosti pokazale šta žena može, te zaključuje: Moderna je žena ovom vijeku nadjenula ime ‘feminalni vijek’ (...) Ibid, str. 396 Žene koje su objavljivale u tadašnjoj štampi i uopće se bavile pisanjem nisu bile samo spisateljice, već i aktivistkinje na kulturnom, humanitarnom i obrazovnom polju. Staka Skenderova je i nakon zatvaranja škole nastavila sa humanitarnim i aktivnim radom i u periodu Austro-Ugarske. Posebno se brinula za siromašne djevojke, vodila ih je redovno u crkvu u kojoj su one često pjevale u horu, a njena kuća je postala neki oblik dnevnog centra za prihvat djevojaka koje su bile u stanju socijalne deprivacije.Zdero, J., n.d., str. 515. Stoja Kašiković, koja je inače završila školu kod Miss Irby, podržavala je ženski kulturni i društveni aktivizam ne samo kroz pisanu riječ, već i kroz svoj profesionalni angažman budući da je bila učiteljica i aktivna članica Kola srpskih sestara.Zdero, J., n. d., str. 242-243 [ Uopće, učiteljski poziv je u ovom periodu imao i kulturnu misiju te su učitelji bili i najistaknutiji kulturni radnici, a od posebnog je značaja njihovo pregalaštvo u prikupljanju i tumačenju kulturne baštine, koja je na taj način čuvana od zaborava i u širenju pisane riječi.Papić, M. n. d., str. 77-78 Suprug Stoje Kašiković je bio zajedno sa tri učitelja jedan od osnivača Bosanske vile i njen urednik sve do zabrane izlaska časopisa izbijanjem Prvog svjetskog rata, a ona je za vrijeme muževljeve bolesti faktički obavljala posao urednice, iako je zvanično stojalo ime Steve Kaluđerovića.Ibid, str. 242. Povremeno je pisala za časopis iako je njen rad bio nedovoljno prepoznatljiv sve dok, zajedno sa suprugom, nije dobila orden vlade Kraljevine Srbije na 25. godišnjicu izlaženja Bosanske vile 1910. godine. [ Za vrijeme Prvog svjetskog rata zajedno sa grupom srpskih intelektualaca i političara osuđena je u veleizdajničkom procesu na smrt, ali je presuda kasnije pretočena u zatvorsku kaznu zbog veleizdaje, a o njenom radu i životu nakon Prvog svjetskog rata ostalo je malo zapisanih tragova. No, ovaj angažmanski aktivizam ne treba idealizovati jer su žene uglavnom obavljale tradicionalne rodne uloge. Međutim, kako se to zapravo odigravalo i kroz javnu sferu i aristotelijanske principe deliberacije napravljen je značajan iskorak. Na pisanje Sofije Pućić Pletikosić se posebno treba osvrnuti, budući da je iznosila ne samo konzervativna već i retrogradna stajališta. Kako je Bosanska vila bila list za zabavu, pouku i književnost, u rubrici pod nazivom Moda ova autorica je iznosila negativne poglede na tzv. emancipaciju žena koja je okrenula ženu od kuće, Boga i uopće svih vrlina. Tako je u tekstu Žena i stid njezin, u konzervativnom ruhu govorila o muško-ženskim odnosima i uopće o ulozi i mjestu žene u društvu, a njeni napisi su prožeti ironijom na, kako se navodi, spoljašnjost i temelje tzv. modernog načina života.Pušić-Pletikosić, S. Žena i stid njezin, Bosanska Vila, god. 16, br. 01, str. 13-14 Ono kuražno stupanje u borbu života, koje je apostrofirala Jelena Belović Bendadžinovska, postaje vidno i otvaranjem tvornica u ovom periodu, pa se navodi kako za razliku od muslimanskih, hrvatske i srpske žene pristaju da rade u tvornici duhana. Roger, N. Bosanska čarolija, u Sve bih zemlje za Saraj’vo dala (Tomašević, D.), Sarajevo, Fondacija za izdavaštvo, str. 143. Njihov udio u radnoj snazi u ovim tvornicama je 1904. bio duplo veći od udjela muškaraca.Božinović, N. (2006), Žensko pitanje u Srbiji u XIX i XX veku, Beograd, Dvadesetčetvrta i Žene u crnom, str. 92. Žene svih vjeroispovijesti su radile i u tkačnicama ćilima, u vrlo teškim uslovima i sa niskim nadnicama, a u njima su radile i djevojčice od sedam do deset godina. Tako se ne može govoriti samo o kuraži, već i o suočavanju sa ekonomskom nužnošću koju donose novi oblici privređivanja. No, tradicionalni zanati su bili na cijeni, a tekstilna ornamentika se smatrala ženskim poslom koji može postati kulturan proizvod interesantan stranoj publici.Vujković, S., n. d., str. 127; Begić, A. (1978), Slikarstvo, u Umjetnost BiH 1894 - 1923, Sarajevo, Umjetnička galerija BiH U ovome se vidi priliv modernih tržišnih shvatanja, ali u kombinaciji sa okrenutošću tradiciji tj. očuvanju kulture posmatrane tradicionalistički. Umjetnost je, pak, kao s jedne strane sfera slobode, a s druge strane i kanonskih pravila, ujedno otvarala i zatvarala prostore za žensku kreativnost. No, u umjetnosti uvijek ostaju polja otvorena za popunjavanje ali i za situiranje u političke namjene. Austrougarska uprava s jedne strane radi na njenom unapređenju, a u isto vrijeme vidi sredstvo za denacionalizaciju kroz promicanje tzv. bosanskog stila i zavičajne umjetnosti.Begić, A. Prilike, (1978), u Umjetnost BiH 1894-1923, Sarajevo, Umjetnička galerija BiH S druge strane, u lokalnim sredinama se u umjetnosti vidi snaga za promicanje nacionalnih interesa, a pojava nekog umjetnika tumači se kao patetična potvrda nacionalnog samobitka. U umjetnosti je žena uglavnom bila znak, izložen pogledu kao načinu dominacije,Bal, M. (2002), Čitanje pogleda: Konstrukcija roda u ‘Rembrandta’, u Uvod u feminističke teorije slike, (priredila Anđelković, B.), Beograd, Centar za savremenu umetnost, str. 165 makar on bio distanciran pogled kao u Šantićevoj Emini. No, rodni profil je ujedno specifičan jer se npr. u feminističkim teorijama slike ističe da se on ne može jednostavno prevesti kao generalizovani vizuelni diskurs ekvivalentan jeziku. Pogotovo kad žene preotmu i aktersku poziciju, ne negirajući pri tom ograničenja sa kojima su se susretale prve žene književnice, slikarice i uopće umjetnice u ovom periodu. Salonski likovni akademizam je smatrao da je za žene slikarice objekt stvaralaštva prirodni kolorit, bio on mrtav ili živ, dok su se aktovi, recimo, smatrali nedoličnim. Prilike u obrazovanju muslimanki Četrdesetogodišnja integracija BiH u Habsburškom carstvu imala je značajne posljedice po živote muslimanki, naročito onih koje su živjele u većim gradovima. Od svog uspostavljanja u Sarajevu 1878. godine, habsburška Zemaljska vlada počela je reformisati obrazovanje. Kako tvrdi Robin Okey, obrazovanje je imalo ključnu ulogu u civilizatorskoj misiji koju su Habsburgovci željeli razvijati u bivšoj osmanskoj provinciji. Škole su se smatrale najboljim sredstvom za stvaranje reda obrazovanih lokalaca koji su se trebali zaposliti kao državni i vjerski službenici da se ublaže tenzije između različitih religijskih grupa i da se nacionalistički sentimenti zamijene umirenim imperijalnim patriotizmom. Pored toga, reformirane škole trebale su biti sredstvo za širenje centralnoevropskih životnih praksi srednje klase među urbanim bosanskim stanovništvom. U tu svrhu habsburške vlasti nisu samo pokušavale reformirati postojeći javni školski sistem naslijeđen od osmanskog perioda i organizovan po konfesionalnim linijama, već i uspostaviti potpuno novi državni školski sistem koji bi bio otvoren i za dječake i za djevojčice.Robin, O. (2007), Taming Balkan Nationalism. The Habsburg “Civilizing Mission” in Bosnia, 1878-1914, Oxford i New York, Oxford University Press, str. 60-61 Habsburške vlasti su smatrale obrazovanje djevojčica ključnim korakom u transformisanju bosanskog stanovništva iz orijentalnih u evropske subjekte: prema imperijalnim pedagozima, samo žena koja je učena u predmetima kao što su pedagogija, higijena, religija i ručni rad, može kasnije postati odgovorna majka, dobra supruga i umješna domaćica, čime bi se habsburška civilizatorska misija integrisala u samu srž bosanske privatne sfere. Iz tog razloga je Zemaljska vlada osnivala ženske osnovne škole i više djevojačke škole, a 1911. godine i školu za učiteljice u Sarajevu – žensku preparandiju.Papić, M. n.d., str. 117 Napori Zemaljske vlade da muslimanske djevojčice uključe u javno obrazovanje naišli su na najjači otpor muslimanske zajednice, naročito islamskih vjerskih službenika. Državne škole koje su slijedile načelo interkonfesionalnosti imale su nastavni kadar koji je gotovo isključivo bio sastavljen od nemuslimana te su islamski vjerski službenici u školskom sistemu pronalazili prikriveno nastojanje da se muslimanske djevojčice preobrate u kršćanke te da se ukine rodna i konfesionalna segregacija. Najsnažnije protivljenje školovanju žena dolazilo je od hodža, učitelja u lokalnim mektebima, koji su redovno vršili pritisak na muslimanske porodice da ne upisuju djevojčice u državne škole.Kujraković, N. (2009), Odnos bošnjaka prema državnom školskom sistemu BiH između dva svjetska rata, Glasnik Rijaseta Islamske Zajednice u BiH, LXXI, 11-12, str. 1111-1124. Na prelazu decenija, dok su hiljade muslimanskih dječaka pohađali državni školski sistem, samo je nekoliko muslimanskih djevojčica sjedilo u klupama osnovnih škola.Bogićević, V. (1975), Pismenost u BiH, Sarajevo, Veselin Masleša, str. 284. Zemaljska vlada je imala dvije strategije za širenje pismenosti među muslimanskim djevojčicama. Zahvaljujući intenzivnim pregovorima sa vjerskim službenicima, 1892. godine jedan broj ženskih mekteba uveo je prvi put podučavanje iz narodnog jezika na latinici i ćirilici.Ćurić, H. (1983), Muslimansko školstvo u BiH do 1918. godine, Sarajevo, Veselin Masleša Habsburške vlasti su 1897. godine odlučile da naprave izuzetak od interkonfesionalnog načela državnih škola te su uspostavile osnovnu školu u Sarajevu isključivo za muslimanske djevojčice – Muslimansku osnovnu i višu djevojačku školu. Vlasti su 1901. godine ovome dodale i trogodišnji (od 1913. godine četverogodišnji) produženi tečaj za muslimanske djevojčice koje su željele nastaviti obrazovanje, a 1913. uspostavljen je poseban trogodišnji kurs za podučavanje muslimanskih učiteljica. Zahvaljujući ovim školama u Bosni, koja je imala 80% potpuno nepismenog stanovništva, do 1918. godine bilo je nekoliko desetina muslimanki koje su završile srednju školu i nekoliko njih sa završenim kursom za učiteljice.O sarajevskim školama za muslimanske djevojčice, vidi: Kujović, M. (2010), Muslimanska osnovna i viša djevojačka škola sa produženim tečajem (1894–1925), Novi Mualim, 41, str.72-79. i Giomi, F. Forging Habsburg Muslim Girls. Gender, Education and Empire in Bosnia and Herzegovina (1878–1918), History of Education (u pripremi, 2015). U prva dva desetljeća habsburške vlasti u BiH, protivnici obrazovanja muslimanki se nisu oglašavali te su izbjegavali svoje ideje iznositi u javnost. Stvari su se promijenile 1911. godine kada je novouspostavljeni bosanski Sabor (parlament sa vrlo ograničenim zakonodavnim ovlastima) počeo raspravu o zakonu o obaveznom obrazovanju za dječake i djevojčice. Za tu priliku je grupa islamskih učitelja/ica koji/e su se okupljali/e oko udruženja Mualim (sarajevsko udruženje vjerskih učitelja) izdala pamflet pod nazivom Pisma u obranu muslimanskog ženskinja.Safijje-hanum, (1911), Pisma u obranu muslimanskog ženskinja, Sarajevo, Izdanje uredništva Muallima Kako stoji u uvodu, pamflet je prvi put iznio zabrinutosti onih osoba u muslimanskoj zajednici koje su se protivile državnom školovanju muslimanskih djevojčica, na temelju argumenta da će ih takvo obrazovanje odnaroditi i evropeizirati.Safijje-hanum, n.d., u Introduction (nije numerirano). Tekst je izazvao žestoke reakcije brojnih muslimanskih zvaničnika, posebno onih koji su prošli obrazovanje habsburških škola i univerziteta i koji su u muslimanskim listovima Musavat i Zeman branili pravo muslimanki da se obrazuju u državnim školama.Giomi, F. Forging Habsburg Muslim Girls, cit. thumb Nije se radilo o jednostavnom sukobu između podržavatelja i protivnika ženskog obrazovanja kao takvog, već je došlo do kontroverze između zagovaratelja različitih vrsta obrazovanja žena, a u centru rasprave nalazila se državna škola. Oni koji su zagovarali obrazovanje žena u državnim školama proizvod su dva različita reformatorska iskustva koja su dijelila iste ideje: oni koje je oblikovao osmanski reformizam (tanzimat) i oni koji su odgojeni u kulturalnoj klimi Austro-Ugarske. U diskursu koji su branili ovi muškarci, žene su imale ključnu ulogu: u rukama matere počiva budućnost jedne cijele porodice, pa možda i cijelog jednog naroda .... Majke moraju biti učiteljice svojoj djeci – u vjeri i moralu.Karamehmedović, M. (11. Februar 1911), Naobrazba muslimanskog ženskinja, Musavat, 9/VI, str. 3. Samo su obrazovane majke mogle omogućiti muslimanima da se prilagode postosmanskim okolnostima i time postanu nositelji napretka. Muslimanke u Bosni, ipak, nisu bile dobro pripremljene za ovu misiju. Prema stavovima muslimanskih intelektualaca, obrazovanje žena predstavljalo je važan način za stvaranje boljih majki i supruga. Pamflet protiv ženskog obrazovanja iz 1911. godine je, s drugestrane, pripisao veliki značaj nereligijskom gradivu koje se podučavalo u modernim školama. Zbog toga što su davale racionalno objašnjenje stvarnosti, ideje heretika Kanta i Darvina,Safijje-hanum, n.d., str. 18. koje su se širile u modernim školama, bile su naročito opasne: djevojčicama su u glave uvodile sumnju u postojanje Boga, a ta sumnja je mogla rezultovati pojedinačnom i kolektivnom nestabilnošću, što bi onda rezultiralo subverzijom porodičnih i društvenih hijerarhija. Prema pamfletu, najadekvatnije obrazovanje za stvaranje dobre muslimanske femininosti razlikovalo se od onoga što se nudilo u državnim školama, u smislu sadržaja, praksi, ljudi i prostora; ono bi trebalo obuhvatati samo vjerske sadržaje, a potpuno izbaciti naučne i nevjerske predmete, trebalo bi biti usmeno a ne pismeno, i trebalo bi dolaziti od majke, muža i mualima, bez potrebe za intervencijom učitelja/ice iz državne škole, te bi se trebalo odvijati u privatnoj ili poluprivatnoj sferi (u kući ili mahali), a ne u odvojenom pedagoškom prostoru, odnosno školi. Dakle, u mektebima nisu postojali nastavni programi, već je sve zavisilo od stepena obrazovanja, sposobnosti i volje hodže ili bule. Kemura (1974), str. 27; Papić, M. (1972), Školstvo u BiH za vrijeme austrougarske okupacije,1878-1918, Sarajevo, Izdavačko preduzeće Veselin Masleša, str. 23 Medrese kao viši stupanj obrazovanja su također varirale u kvalitetu, a najistaknutija je bila Gazi Husrev-begova medresa u Sarajevu. Stanje u srpskim školama je također bilo loše, a u školama koje se spominju u drugoj polovini XVIII i prvoj polovini XIX vijeka učila se elementarna pismenost sa osnovama pravoslavne vjere. Kemura (1974), str. 27; Papić, M. (1972), Školstvo u BiH za vrijeme austrougarske okupacije, 1878-1918, Sarajevo, Izdavačko preduzeće Veselin Masleša, str. 23 U drugoj polovini XIX vijeka vidljiv je i polazak ženske djece u ove škole što govori u prilog osavremenjivanju, iako se u literaturi spominje i ime gospodže Evrozije kao učiteljice djevojčica još od 1747, ali o tome nema jasnih tragova. Hrvatske škole su u periodu otomanske imperije uglavnom bile vezane za samostane, a pred kraj turske vladavine osnivaju ih i časne sestre – u Sarajevu (1871), Mostaru (1872), Docu kod Travnika i Banjoj Luci (1872) i Livnu (1874). Srednjoškolsko obrazovanje je bilo tek u začecima. O obrazovanju, uopće Kroz pitanje obrazovanja najbolje se iščitivaju namjere okupacionih vlasti u pokušajima da iznađu najbolje modalitete. Tako dolazi do preplitanja starog i novog, tradicionalnog i modernog, u isto vrijeme uskomešanog političkim interesima monarhije. Iako je vlast u suštini protežirala katoličko stanovništvo, manevriše sa terminom hrvatski jezik zbog pritisaka iz Pešte i inauguriše termin zemaljski jezik, koji je poslije pretočen u bosanski. Tek je 1907. naziv srpskohrvatski stekao pravo na upotrebu u zvaničnoj školskoj terminologiji.Papić, M., n. d., str. 10 Kako je austrougarska vlast težila da reformiše postojeće stanje, ali i da ne dođe u prevelik konflikt sa zatečenim običajima, uredbom iz 1879. se razlikuju tri vrste škola: opće narodne škole, privatne i konfesionalne.[Papić, M., n. d., str. 41 Vlasti su težile kontroli konfesionalnih škola zbog čega je dolazilo do otpora kod stanovništva, a na šta je posebno upozoravala vlast u Pešti. Poseban udar je bio na srpske škole, a situacija nije bila bolja ni za franjevačke škole. Franjevci su bili vezani za narod i kao takvi protivnici germanizacije, te su došli pod udar vlasti.Hadžiosmanović, L. (1980), Biblioteke u BiH 1878–1918, Sarajevo, Izdavačko preduzeće Veselin Masleša, str. 63. Škole časnih sestara su ostale nedirnute,Papić, M. n. d., str. 44 pri čemu treba imati u vidu da je veliki broj redovnica došao u Bosnu iz drugih dijelova monarhije. Katolički ženski red Kćeri božje ljubavi je 1871. formirao osnovnu školu, a kasnije i učiteljsku školu 1884. godine. Iako je riječ o konfesionalnoj školi, ona je 1912. dobila pravo javnosti budući da su svršene učiteljice mogle raditi i u državnim školama.Papić, M. n. d., str. 93[ Uprkos politizaciji njihove uloge, što se ogleda u činjenici da je njihov rad djelimično uslovljen i strahom od protestantskog utjecaja, naročito nakon što je Engleskinja Miss Adeline Irby 1866. osnovala žensku školu sa internatom,Žene u istoriji Semberije, str. 15 potrebno je istaći da je u njihove škole bio uključen veliki broj ženske djece. Mnoge sestre su upamćene u narodu po svom pregalaštvu kako u radu sa učenicama tako i u humanitarnom radu. Tako je sestra predstojnica Luka Liegitz bila poznata po svojoj pravednosti, a nakon njene smrti njen grob je postao mjesto gdje su ljudi često dolazili da nađu utjehu.Filipović-Fabijanović, R, Sestra Luka (legenda), u Sve bih zemlje za Sarajevo dala, (Tomašević, D.), Sarajevo, Fondacija za izdavaštvo, str. 73. U školama sestara redovnica je bilo i učenica drugih religija što je ovu školu približavalo principima državnih škola.Papić, M. n.d., str. 94. No, ona nije mogla da zadovolji potrebe za učiteljskim kadrom pa je 1912. otvorena u Sarajevu Ženska učiteljska škola, nazvana ženskom preparadnijom, koja je radila po neznatno izmijenjenom nastavnom planu kakav je bio u muškoj školi (sadržavala je u programu ženski kućni rad, kućanstvo i vrtlarstvo).Papić, M. n.d., str. 98 Sa izbijanjem rata, a uslijed straha od političkog djelovanja đaka, škola je premještena u Derventu i upisivali su je i učenici i učenice.Papić, M. n.d., str.101 Otvaraju se ženske škole za muslimanske djevojčice u kojima se pored vjerske pouke u nastavnom planu velika pažnja poklanjala ručnim radovima. Kasnije se u nastavne planove unose i čitanje, pisanje, račun, a cilj je između ostalog bio da se muslimanske djevojčice obuče da postanu učiteljice.Kemura, str. 33 Ono što je posebno bitno jeste da se otvaraju i ženske djevojačke škole, te više djevojačke škole za one iz višeg društvenog statusa. Pored opće naobrazbe, škola je imala funkciju da djevojke osposobi i za neke oblike privređivanja, kao i da ih pripremi za ulogu majke i domaćice.Papić, M. n. d., str. 141 Kasnije su se stručna odjeljenja odvojila u posebne škole i okosnica nastavnog plana je bilo šivenje i krojenje, no ove škole je pohađao mali broj muslimanskih djevojčica i djevojaka. U tridesetoj godini državne okupacije tzv. interkonfesionalne škole pohađalo je manje od 200 učenica muslimanki, pa je nađen poseban modus kroz uvođenje makar i manjih reformi u mektebe i medrese.Papić, M. n. d., str. 95 Iako je vlast isticala da principi koedukacije imaju u savremenom svijetu svojih zagovornika i prednosti, iz praktičnih razloga su se osnivale samostalne djevojačke škole,odnosno odvojena odjeljenja za žensku djecu u mješovitim školama. Nastavnom osoblju je posebno propisano da vrše nadzor kako se ništa ne bi dogodilo, što bi moglo povrijediti prirođenu nježnost i stidljivost ženske djece.Školski glasnik (1912), str. 93. Kako je već istaknuto, vođene su rasprave pune naboja o dometima i ciljevima školovanja ženske djece, posebno muslimanki, gdje je posebno mjesto zauzela Safijja-hanum, oštro se suprotstavivši ovim trendovima kao obliku novotarije, odnarođavanja koje vodi u brojne poroke.Žutić, F. Sofija Pletikosić, Safijja-hanum, i rasprava o emancipaciji i školovanju žene muslimanke, studije, br. 7-8. Zanimljivo je da su odgovori i napadi na njena pisanja dolazili od strane muškaraca muslimana, koji su isticali da škola i nauka nisu uzrok pokvarenosti budući da je dužnost škole, pored obrazovanja razuma, i obrazovanje srca i duše. Isto . str 671 Oštri tonovi su se posebno čuli kad je otkriven pravi identitet autorice, imenom Sofija Pletikosić, što je protumačeno kao težnja da se bosanski muslimani i dalje drže u stanju zaostalosti. Prosta činjenica da je sama autorica pismena i da prati politički život u BiH, u nekim je krugovima protumačeno kao prikrivena, čak i jezuitska težnja ka nazadovanju muslimanki.Isto str. 675 Ipak, ni nemuslimanke nisu bile u mnogo boljoj situaciji sve do dolaska Miss Adeline Irby, Engleskinje viktorijanskog morala, koja je veliki dio svog života upravo posvetila prosvjećivanju i obrazovanju hrišćana, posebno djevojaka. Pismenost i obrazovanje se u otomanskom periodu njegovalo uglavnom kroz vjerske institucije te se pored pastoralnog rada posebna pažnja posvećivala opismenjavanju.Nakić, G. (2010), Školstvo i pedagoško naslijeđe iz razdoblja turske vladavine livanjskim krajem, Suvremena pitanja 10. Časopis za kulturu i prosvjetu, str.7. No, ovakav angažman je često zavisio od hirova vlasti koja nije dopuštala građenje škola za hrišćane, pa su npr. franjevci organizovali analfabetske kurseve za djecu, i mušku i žensku, s uputama da ta djeca onda drugima pokazuju.Nakić, G. (2010), Školstvo i pedagoško naslijeđe iz razdoblja turske vladavine livanjskim krajem, Suvremena pitanja 10. Časopis za kulturu i prosvjetu, str. 8 Pitanje obrazovanja žena je bilo više nego mukotrpan put, koji je teško sažeto prikazati. Naprimjer, na Zavod za žensku djecu, koji su osnovale Adeline Irby i njena prijateljica i saputnica Miss Mackenzie, 1869. godine, nisu blagonaklono gledale ni turske vlasti ali ni bosanski katolički kler koji je u njima vidio propagandu protestantizma.Bogićević, (1947), pr. Hadžiosmanović, L. (1980), Biblioteke u BiH za vrijeme austrougarske vladavine, Sarajevo, Izdavačko peduzeće Veselin Masleša, str. 28. Austrougarski period također ne treba idealizovati, uprkos pokušajima vlasti da se, između ostalog kroz obrazovanje, BiH prosvijetli i izvede iz zaostalosti i da se uvedu oblici reda i funkcionalnosti. Tako austrougarske vlasti nisu uopće pomagale Zavod Miss Adeline Irby niti su ga navodile u svojim izvještajima. No, to nije spriječilo učenice po završetku škole da se uključe u društveni život kroz pedagošku štampu, kulturno-prosvjetni rad i da nastave da rade u srpskim školama.Papić, M. Školstvo u BiH za vrijeme austrougarske okupacije, Sarajevo, Izdavačko peduzeće Veselin Masleša, str. 94 Obrazovanje žena je imalo više funkciju unapređenja porodičnog života i stvaranja lojalnih podanika monarhije i krune.Vujković, S. (2009), U građanskom ogledalu. Identiteti žena bosanskohercegovačke građanske kulture 1878–1921, Banja Luka, Muzej savremene umjetnosti Republike Srpske, str. 111-112. To je inače važilo općenito za obrazovanje budući da je nastavnička vrlina bila jedan od uslova pristupa učiteljskom pozivu. U početku je nazivana moralnopolitičkim vladanjem, da bi se to postepeno konkretnije razrađivalo.Papić, M. n. d., str. 73. No, ono što je ostalo nepromijenjeno jeste da nikada ovaj poziv nije bio adekvatno priznat ni nagrađivan i zaostajao je iza drugih službi.Papić, M. n. d., str. 74 Učiteljice, iako su imale iste obaveze kao učitelji, nisu ravnopravno nagrađivane, iako su podjednako investirale čitavu svoju ličnost ne samo u učiteljski poziv već i u kulturni rad. Udatim učiteljicama su smanjivanineki oblici materijalnog podsticaja, a poseban udar na njihov položaj je predstavljala uredba iz 1908. godine (koja je 1913. pretočena u zakon), a kojom se učiteljicama koje se nisu udale prije donošenja uredbe nameće celibat, u protivnom će se raditi o svojevoljnom napuštanju službe.Papić, M. n. d., str. 75 Izuzetak je predstavljala udaja za učitelja. Jelena Belović Bernadžinovska se smatra najplodnijim, kao i najraznovrsnijom učiteljicom, spisateljicom i kulturnom djelatnicom: Nema kulturnog područja na kojem se nije ogledala pišući, komentarišući i prevodeći.Papić, M. n. d., str. 81[ Prva je pisala o ljepoti bosanske ornamentike i organizovala u više evropskih centara izložbe bosanskih motiva.Papić, M. n. d., str. 74 Među drugim učiteljicama i kulturnim djelatnicima spominju se i imena Jagode Truhelke, Anke Kragić, Anke Topić, Julijane Dubrović, a koje su također doprinijele čuvanju kulturne baštine iz različitih krajeva BiH kroz pisanu riječ. Učiteljica iz Bijeljine Marija Ćeranić Todorović osniva Kolo srpskih sestaraLazić, T. Žene u istoriji Semberije. Dopunjeno izdanje, str. 93 u Bijeljini 1905, Lazić, T. Žene u istoriji Semberije. Dopunjeno izdanje, str. 42 a učiteljice Jerina Borčić i Sofija Pupić humanitarne zabave u koristi siromašnih učenika, Lazić, T. Žene u istoriji Semberije. Dopunjeno izdanje, str. 43 što ukazuje na širok dijapazon oblasti na koje se profesija učiteljice proširivala. Pristup vlasti je i u obrazovanju i u drugim sferama bio više nego pragmatičan, gdje je akcent bio na kreiranju imidža u evropskoj javnosti da je Austro-Ugarska donijela kulturu u jednu zaostalu zemlju.Hadžiosmanović, L. (1980), Biblioteke u BiH, Sarajevo, Izdavačko društvo Veselin Masleša, str. 33. Ženska udruživanja Posebno značajan segment predstavljaju raznovrsni, šaroliki oblici udruživanja koji se javljaju u ovom periodu, a koji predstavljaju svojevrsni rezultat dodira tradicionalnog građanstva koje je zanatskotrgovačko-rentijerskog tipa i doseljeničkog građanstva, (...) gradeći time novi nacionalni i vjerski mozaik modernog građanstva potrebnog Austro-Ugarskoj (...)Hadžibegović, I., Kamberović, H. „Organizacije civilnog društva u BiH – porijeklo i kotekst“, Revija slobodne misli, No. 9-10, str. 49 Žene u austrougarskom periodu na ovim osnovama iskoračuju djelimično u javnu sferu, baveći se prevashodno prosvjetnim, kulturnim i humanitarnim radom,Lazić, T. Žene u istoriji Semberije. Dopunjeno izdanje, str. 8. tj. onim djelatnostima koje se smatraju proširenim kućnim radom, vođenim principima etike, odnosno brige o drugome. No uprkos tome, bitno je što u novonastalim udruženjima žene nalaze svoje prostore, tačnije niše socijalnog (ženskog) kapitala, koji će im dati uporište za povremeno isticanje i protofeminističkih ideja, i uopće moralnu društvenu kritiku prožetu emocionalnošću i posvećenosti.7 Popov Momčinović, Z. (2013), Ženski pokret u Bosni i Hercegovini: Artikulacija jedne kontrakulture, Sarajevski otvoreni centar, Centar za empirijska istraživanja religije u BiH, Fondacija cure, str. 63 No, humanitarni, prosvjetni i kulturni rad je bio nerazdvojno povezan sa nacionalnim. Tako su npr. Banjalučanke 1901. godine osnovale Dobrotvornu zadrugu pravoslavnih Srpkinja Banjalučanki, koja se pored humanitarnog rada, brige o siromašnim ženama, školovanja i pomaganja siromašne ženske djece, angažovala i na širenju nacionalnih ideja.Božinović, N. Žensko pitanje u Srbiji u XIX i XX veku, str. 93. Kako je srpsko stanovništvo bilo pod posebnom prismotrom uslijed činjenice da, za razliku od Hrvatske, Srbija nije bila dio Austro-Ugarske, vlasti su strogo kontrolisale rad srpskih udruženja. Budući da se kroz obrazovni sistem tendenciozno radilo na brisanju određenih sadržaja iz nacionalnih predmeta, kroz udruženja se težilo očuvanju vlastite nacionalne i kulturne baštine. Navodi se da su do 1912. godine otvorene dvadeset i dvije zadruge Srpkinja sa sličnim ciljevima, a te je godine osnovan i savez. Također su osnivane pridružnice nacionalnih udruženja, pa su se Hrvatice organizovale u podružnicama hrvatskog kulturno-prosvjetnog društva NapredakLazić, T. Žene u istoriji Semberije. Dopunjeno izdanje, str. 17.. Prve podružniceb su nastale u Fojnici i Varešu 1909. godine. Kada je riječ o istaknutom muslimanskom dobrotvornom društvu Gajret, osnovanom 1903. godine, ono je svoju žensku podružnicu odnosno ženski odbor dobilo tek 1921. u Konjicu, što ukazuje na veći broj prepreka sa kojima su se suočavale muslimanke u javnom djelovanju. Uprkos nerazdvojnoj povezanosti sa etno-konfesionalnim, udruženja su isticala i ljudskopravaške zahtjeve. Tako je npr. spomenuti Savez Srpkinja 1913. donio Rezoluciju sa zahtjevima koji se tiču izjednačavanja prava žena i muškaraca, regulisanja položaja neudatih majki i izjednačavanja položaja bračne i vanbračne djece.Božinović, N. n.d., str. 93. Pored nacionalnih odnosno etno-konfesionalnih, osnovana su i prva stručna ženska udruženja 1911. kao što su Savez organizacija primalja te Zadruga domaćica.Lazić, T. Žene u istoriji Semberije. Dopunjeno izdanje, str. 17. No, treba podvući i to da nije postojao zakon o udruživanju, i da su vrijedile odredbe o javnom redu i miru te da su vlasti mogle da zatvore neko udruženje bez navođenja razlogaPejanović, pr. Hadžiosmanović, L., n. d., str. 35. Svojevrsno bujanje udruživanja treba povezati i sa činjenicom da su političke partije do donošenja bosanskog Štatuta 1910. bile zabranjene pa su udruženja imala i određenu supstitucijsko-posredničku funkciju koja se ogledala u upućivanju zahtjeva i određenih inicijativa vlastima.Sejfija, I. (2008), Povijesne predispozicije i aktuelni razvoj građanskih asocijacija u BiH, Sarajevo, Friedrich-Ebert-Stiftung str. 11. Diskursni okviri ženskog udruživanja, odnosno učešća u udruženjima, uglavnom su bili propatrijarhalni i mjestimično prošarani i proto-feminističkim zahtjevima. Od posljednjih se često pravio i otklon, uporedo sa letimičnim isticanjem ljudskopravaških zahtjeva, ukazivanjem na bespotreban strah od intelektualno oslobođenih žena budući da je romantičarsko-patriotska osjećajnost uvijek bila na prvom mjestu a dom smatran hramom.Vujković, S., n. d., str. 115. No, patrijarhalni okvir brige je bio preuzak da na adekvatan način ukaže na položaj žena radnica. One se stoga sindikalno organizuju, a 1905. godine radnice tkačnice ćilima organizuju i štrajk.Božinović, N., n. d., str. 93. Također se pridružuju i Socijaldemokratskoj partiji, a 1913. prvi put proslavljaju 8. mart, što svjedoči o postojanju i ljevičarskih strujanja u ženskom djelovanju i svijesti, koja će svoj zamajac dobiti u kasnijem periodu. Književnost Potraga za ženskim iskustvom književnoga stvaralaštva se u bh. književnosti artikuliše unutar isključene historije ženskoga pisanja, pogotovu kada se pozicioniramo na same početke ženskoga stvaralaštva. U prvim ženskim književnim izričajima teško je izdvojiti neku vrstu subverzivnog potencijala njihovih tekstova. Tekstove autorica kao što su Umihana Čuvidina (1794–1870), Staka Skenderova''' (1821–1891), Habiba Stočević Rizvanbegović (1845– 1890) možemo posmatrati naprosto kao ženske. Njima se artikuliše potreba autorica za prostorima slobode koji su im u historijskom kontekstu turske okupacije ovih prostora bili onemogućeni. Iako su sve tri autorice pisale unutar principa klasičnog muškog diskursa, što onemogućava istraživačke poduhvate za remetilačkim učincima ženskoga stvaralaštva, ipak se traganje za autentičnim doživljajem vlastitoga tijela i postojanja treba nastaviti uprkos tvrdnjama da ne postoji ženski glas u tom periodu, niti pisanje kao takvo, nego samo kao glas histerične osobe koji je muževni jezik žene (...) i takav muževni jezik žene uspijeva monolitnost falogocentrizma dovoljno izobličiti i svesti na stupanj igre riječima. Gazetić, E. (2003), Fenomen ženskoga pisma/identiteta u bosanskohercegovačkoj književnosti, u Patchwork, 1, Sarajevo: Rodne studije, str. 99-111. Kada govorimo o vrijednostima njihovih književnih poetika, mora se istaći da počeci ženskoga književnog stvaralaštva nisu bili istančanog izraza i stila, nego su zapravo odgovarali vrijednosnom imperativu književnog stvaralaštva tog vremena i zadovoljavali su nacionalni diskurs, epsku tehniku i klasični epski izraz. Samo kao sljedbenice ovih poetika žene su uopće i mogle biti prihvaćene kao autorice, naravno, nikada ravnopravne sa muškarcima, autorima. Iako ovaj period predstavlja početnu fazu kreiranja ženskoga stvaralaštva i sačinjavanja književnoga puta, koji će nadolazećim generacijama autorica poslužiti kao uvid u historijskikontinuitet stvaranja književno-umjetničkih djela, njihove tekstove ne možemo posmatrati otrgnute od konteksta. Naprotiv, sve tri autorice su naprosto muške pjesnikinje i ništa više od toga. Mada situacija nije tako jednostavna, jer je '''Umihana Čuvidina jedina ženska predstavnica alhamijado književnosti Književnost na narodnom jeziku pisana arapskim pismom, arabicom na južnoslavenskim prostorima.Staka Skenderova je bila upravnica ženske škole u Sarajevu i prva žena koja je napisala knjigu u BiH, dok je Habiba Stočević Rizvanbegović jedina bosanskohercegovačka pjesnikinja koja je pisala pjesme na turskom jeziku, po uzoru na svoje turske savremenike, tako da se ubraja u bosanskohercegovačku književnost na orijentalnim jezicima. Iako odane muškom svijetu, kulturi i književnim poetikama, ove autorice predstavljaju početke ženskog književnog stvaralaštva u BiH i omogućavaju sagledavanje historijskog kontinuiteta, te služe za mapiranje diskursivnog razlikovanja i promjena u ženskom književnom stvaralaštvu, od njegovih početaka do danas. Imajući na umu dugačku tradiciju pjesnikinja u Osmanskom carstvu, pjesništvo je ostalo prvi i najrašireniji žanr za muslimanke do kraja habsburškog perioda. Među prvima koje su objavljivale pjesme bila je Hasnija Berberović, učenica sarajevske muslimanske škole za djevojčice i prva muslimanka koja je postala učiteljica u državnoj školiO istoj ženi vidi: Kujović, M. (2009), Jedna zaboravljena učiteljica – Hasnija Berberović,Građa Arhiva BiH 1: 179-86, i Kujović, M. (2005), Ko su bile prve nastavnice u muslimanskoj osnovnoj i višoj djevojačkoj narodnoj školi u Sarajevu (1894–1918), Muallim 21, str. 48-55. Potiče iz porodice skromnih trgovaca šećerom iz Sarajeva koji su svu svoju djecu slali u državne škole, a prvu je pjesmu objavila u listu Behar 1907. godine. Smatra se da je njezina poezija inspirisana tradicionalnom bosanskom narodnom poezijom.Vahida (1907-1908), Nevjera, Behar, 4, str. 58; Vahida (1907-1908), Želja, Behar, 19, str. 295-6; Vahida (1907-1908), Uzdasi, Behar, 20, str. 315. Pred početak Prvog svjetskog rata, nekoliko muslimanki se okušalo i u prozi. Nafija Sarajlić (rođena Hadžikarić), bivša učenica sarajevske škole za djevojčice, jedno vrijeme je radila kao učiteljica u reformiranom mektebu, a bila je prva muslimanka koja je u tom periodu pisala romane. Potiče iz poznate porodice krojača. Godine 1913. počinje objavljivati seriju kratkih priča u muslimanskom listu Zeman, a sljedeće godine u Biseru, objavivši oko dvadeset priča do kraja Prvog svjetskog rata.Giomi, F. Daughters of Two Empires. Muslim Women and Public Writing in Habsburg Bosnia-Herzegovina, Aspasia, Vol. 9, 2015 (u štampi). U tom istom periodu se Šefika Bjelevac (rođena Alihodžić), bivša učenica sarajevske muslimanske škole za djevojčice, iz poznate porodice tekstilnih obrtnika u Sarajevu, kćerka učiteljice veza u reformiranom mektebu u Sarajevu, okušala u tipično muškom žanru – pisala je eseje kao komentare na društvena zbivanja.Bjelevac Š. (1913), Odgoj i škola, Biser, 12, str. 274. Pored ovog članka, napisala je i (1913), Na razvalinama dvora alipašine Rizvanbegovića, Biser, 17-18, str. 280-1, (1913), Idu dani,Biser, 5, str. 83 i (1914), Ljubavi, Biser, 10, str. 213. Opće napomene o ovom periodu Period koji smo letimično dotakli karakteriše ukrštanje tradicionalnog i modernog, stranog i domaćeg, a protivrječnosti ovih ukrštanja su se odrazile i na same žene, bilo da su bile relativno autonomne akterke brojnih događaja ili pak dio bh. opće populacije. Radovi žena strankinja, koje su obilježile period prosvjećivanja i utrle put novim pogledima na mjesto i ulogu žene u društvu, također su bili prošarani protivrječnostima. Tako i sama Miss Irby, koja je predano radila na obrazovanju djevojčica, nije zaboravila svoju superiornost tako da su Bosanci za nju ipak ostali poluvarvari, dok su umjetnice strankinje posmatrale zemlju i njeno stanovništvo kao nešto egzotično, drugačije a stoga i inspirativno.Vujković, S., n. d., str. 39 Neke od njih su napustile BiH nakon stvaranja Kraljevine Srba, Hrvata i Slovenaca (npr. Milena Mrazović). Angažman lokalnih žena je, iako skučen u okvire okupirane zemlje i modifikovanih verzija konfesionalne i nacionalne patrijarhalnosti, dijelom ove okvire potvrđivao, a dijelom ih prevazilazio. Prvi iskoraci u javnu sferu desili su se kroz angažman u različitim udruženjima, profesijama, uključivanjem u nove oblike proizvodnje, pisanu riječ i poteze kistova. Tako otvaraju niše za artikulaciju protofeminističkih zahtjeva. Posebno je značajno pero Jelene Belović Bernadžinovske koja je u člancima, kao što su Žena budućnosti i Moderna žena, isticala da žena ne treba biti limitirana bračnim i majčinskim dužnostima, već da joj je dužnost da doprinese kulturnom i uopće društvenom napretku.Zdero, J. Belović-Bernadzikovska, Jelica, (1870-1946), u A Biographical Dictionary of Women’s Movement and Feminism. Central, Eastern and South-Eastern Europe, 19th and 20thCentury, (F. de Haan), str. 52. Ono što posebno treba apostrofirati je važnost kulturno-prosvjetnog rada na poboljšanju položaja žena i uopće društvenih odnosa, i uključivanja u modernizacijske tokove. Najživlje promjene u ovom periodu su se desile u sferi obrazovanja, ali su ujedno reflektovale i različite taktike okupacijskih vlasti čija je manifestna funkcija bila modernizacija zaostale zemlje, a latentna njezino držanje u stanju pokornosti. Svojevrstan rezime austrougarskog perioda na vizuelan način predstavlja izložba održana 1917. godine s ciljem da pruži spektakularan dokaz brige austrougarske uprave o kulturi i umjetnosti. To jebila prva velika zajednička manifestacija bh. umjetnika (njih 14 od 21 umjetnika ukupno), i po prvi i posljednji put su se našli na okupu strani i domaći umjetnici koji su djelovali u BiH. No, umjetnici nisu nastupili sa svojim najreprezentativnijim djelima, a nisu se pojavili ni neki od najboljih, uključujući i umjetnice Adela Ber i Lujza Kuzmič.Begić, A. (1978), Prilike, u Umjetnost BiH 1894–1923, Sarajevo, Umjetnička galerija BiH